To Love Again
by Green Animelover
Summary: When Enishi left her, Kaoru was devastated. She made a vow to never love again... but when a certain redhead comes along will she be able to keep her vow to never love again?kk am sm


To Love Again

Hi you guys...this is my first fic!So be nice... I love Rurouni Kenshin!

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me (sob) And i will never own Anime...

Sano: Believe me you oughta be happy 'bout that

Animelover: Hey! I love anime! what would be so wrong about **me** owning Anime? I can see it now stares out at space dreamily

Sano: You mean what would happen, besides utter chaos...

Animelover: aww... shut up Sano! I would be much better off than you! you...you...you lousy freeloader!

Sano: Damn it you stupid girl

Animelover: Dont' ever try to argue with me Sanoske, I always win...HAHAHA

Kenshin (appearing magically): so on with the story

Animelover: Kenshin! Flings herself at him!

* * *

Summary: When Enishi left her, Kaoru was devastated. She made a vow to never love again... but when a certain redhead comes along will she be able to keep her vow to never love again?k/k a/m s/m

* * *

Ch.1 Departure 

_Im sorry Kaoru but I don't love you"_

_" Why?What did I do wrong"_

_"Nothing. But I'm in love with Sakura...not you"_

_**Smack! **_Kaoru slapped him. _"How dare you! I hate you! Get out"_

_"I deserved that" _he turned to walk away

_"Why Enishi?Why"_ sobbed out Kaoru

* * *

" Come on Kaoru,"said Megumi Takani, Kaoru's close friend," You haven't been out in forever" 

" No"

" But it'll be fun," said her other close friend Misao Makimachi.

" No"

" But we get to get all dressed up"

" No

" Come on Kaoru do it for us?" they both said in unision

At the sight of her two best friends looking at her with hope shining in their eyes. She sighed "Oh all right"

* * *

" Wow Kaoru you look great" 

Kaoru smiled. Her long raven hair had been put down. Her sapphire blue eyes were shining. She was wearing a blue kimono that matched her eyes perfectly, she had a lavender obi tied around her waist, and pink flowers adorned the ends of her sleeves.

"Thanks you guys look great too!"

Megumi was wearing a blood red kimono, it had white petals at the ends, a white obi was tied around her waist, her dark brown eyes were a perfect contrast with her kimono and like Kaoru her hair was worn down.

Misao was wearing a white kimono with a pink obi.Her midnight black hair had been put down from its usual braid and now cascaded past her waist. her beautiful green eyes shone like emeralds.

"come on you guys lets go!"

* * *

" Are we there yet?"a tall young man asked his companion "Are we there yet...are we there yet Aoshi?Are...just say something!" The young mans light brown eyes were shining with anger.His spiky brown hair giving him the apperence of a rooster.His hair was held back by a red bandanna. 

" Shut up Sagara" said the man Sanoske Sagara had been talking to.He had short black hair, icy blue eyes that showed no emotion.He was tall and had a cool, quiet, serious, yet at the same time threatening aura.The total opposite of his 'friend'.

" Make me you iceberg..." Sanoske said childishly, sticking his toungue out at him.

" Himura, you've been awfully quiet " said Aoshi Shinomori ignoring the sanoske.

Kenshin Himura looked up amused. "well Aoshi, as entertaining as watching you and Sano fight I would rather not get involved."He smiled his rurouni smile.his blood red hair contrasted with his lavender eyes, though when He was really mad his soft lavender eyes would turn into a cold amber.An X shaped scar was on his left cheek.(A/N: it is his left cheek right?) A reminder of his past as the Hitkori Battousai.(A/N: I spelled that right right?)

In fact Kenshin had been quiet because he had beenbattling with his inner self (A/N: **bold** is battousai, and underlined is kenshin);

**I dont see why we just dont ditch these losers**

Because they're our friends!

**So what?**

Bla bla bla friendship, bla bla bla, loyalty,bla bla bla, trust...

**I dont care I'll kill them anyway!**

No you won't...so shut up!

" Finally were here!" Sano's voice broke Kenshin's thoughts "Just in time for the festival! Lets Party!"

" Can we please go eat first?" asked Kenshin.

"Hey that place looks good...The Akabeko" Sano said. Kenshin smiled, Aoshi just nodded.

" Well hello there.My name is Tae welcome to the Akabeko. Would you like to sit in the front or back?"

"Back"

" All right then. Tsubame!" cried out Tae cheerfully.A young girl came up shyly and stood next to her." Please take these young men to table 26 in the back."

Tsubame nodded and blushed. they were all so handsome and she felt really shy around them. The tall brown haired man gave her a warm smile and she relaxed visibly. She gave him a small smile in return.

* * *

" Kaoru, Megumi, Misao! What a wonderful surprise! Are you here celebrating the festival?" asked Tae happily. 

"Yeah we are..." said Megumi.

"But we were awfully hungry..." broke in Misao.

" So we decided to get a bite to eat" finished Kaoru laughing.

"Front or back?"

"Back please"

* * *

So what did you think...Was it horrible?I hope not...So please review! 

Kaoru: yeah so listen to Animelover and review or else...

Kenshin: miss Kaoru you shouldn't threaten people you might scare them away

Kaoru:but all they have to do is press that preety purple button...

Kenshin: you guys please press that button it will make Miss Animelover very happy...

Animelover: Kenshin you always know what to say to put me in a good mood tackles him to the ground

Kenshin: oro?


End file.
